Scars
by Darrien Criss the Domestic
Summary: More Manley wink wink . Riff and Han share a day where they talk about personal stuff.


*Riff Raffs POV*

I walked up to the door and rang the doorbell. Almost immediately Hanley's bright red hair was showing through the glass. "Hold on, baby!" She unlocked some locks then opened the door. "Hi Mayse!" She hugged me and closed the door. "My room's this way." She guided me to her room and closed the door behind her. "How are you today?" I looked around at the large array of posters, quotes, and doodles on her purple walls. "I'm well. But I came over to talk to you about something." She sat down on the bed with a worried look on her face. "Is there a problem, Maysin?"

I shook my head and rolled up my sleeves. "No. Well the problem is me..." I swallowed and held up my arms for her to see. "Oh Riff Raff." "I know. You probably think I'm crazy or psychotic but hear me out. I'm just scared that ill end up like my dad or a fat loser who'll die alone cause I figured no one loves me ya know. I was under so much pressure with everything. I'm 14 and supposed to be dating girls left and right cause I'm so "attractive" or something but all of these girls call me ugly and stuff and then this happened and everyone started calling me emo and made me do it more. And eventually everyone started calling me the clay." "Clay?" "Closet gay. And the day we first kissed I was gonna be the happiest boy in the world." Warms stinging tears started coming from my eyes and I could see her choking up. "I was supposed to spend the morning snuggled in bed with mom and her favorite movie. I was gonna make us a gigantic breakfast and sit in the living with Magenta under a big warm blanket with Magenta watching horror movies until we wanted to claw our eyes out. Then I was gonna clean the house and walk down the street to Franks waving and smiling at everyone I saw and when I got to his place I was gonna tell him how much of a horrible person he is, but he's has and always will be the only guy id ever think about as a friend and a boyfriend. When I saw Columbia I was gonna let her sing her favorite to me then go home. When I got home I was gonna eat, tell mom and magenta how much I love them, turn on hole in my soul, then scarf down a bottle of melatonin."

By then both of us were crying. It felt really good to finally get this off of my chest but I felt really bad, because I probably upset her. "Riff Raff! I know about the cutting." "How? I always have my sleeves rolled down." "Your mom told me." She nodded and pulled off her bracelets and wristbands, uncovering dark scars. "But I never figured that you were actually gonna kill yourself. Riff you brought a light to my life that people claim that god brings to them. I was so sick of not having anyone with the same thoughts about things as me. You're smart, and cute, and intelligent, and blonde. You're someone's dream boy and luckily you're mine. And I'm so happy that I went to Barnes and Noble looking for a book to ignore." I traced my finger over the little faded cuts. "I am too." I slowly leaned in closer to her face and kissed her slowly. She still had tears coming from her eyes and I wiped them softly. "Maysin. Can you promise me something?" "Sure Han. What is it?" "Next time you even think about bringing a razor to your arm call me. You can call me crying, I don't care. As long as I'm the one macking on your face everyday I wanna know that you're alright." I nodded and she ruffled my hair. I stood up and walked around her room. "You know what we need?" She shook her head, confused. "A song, so that we have a musical reminder of our relationship." She stood up and walked to her iPod. "How about the used?" "What song? Any song but all that I've got." The song was slow and the first line reminded me of her automatically. "Let me be the one who calls you baby all the time. Surely you can take some comfort knowing that you're mine. Just hold me tight, stay by my side, and let me be the one who calls you baby all the time." "This is perfect. Its slow and the lyrics just already say so much." She reached into jacket of her red skinny jeans and pulled out some pink earbuds. "Lets sit on the bed. I'm tired." I lied down on the pillows and she crawled next to me handing me an earbud. "Mayse? I want you to know that this is probably the best moment of my life right now. Just sitting here with you surrounded my plush toys from when I was like five makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside." I laughed "I like it, too. Your house always smells like waffles." "I like waffles. I eat them as a comfort food. But only like once every few days cause id get fat." She poked her stomach. "I thought you were a vegetarian." "Most of the time I don't eat meat. Maybe once a month ill eat a burger but its gross and I've seen where it comes from." "You sound like Frank, darling." "I know. I'm scared. Speaking of Frank what did you mean you thought of him as a boyfriend?" I sighed and blushed. "Frank is a sly dog. One day we were at his house watching music videos and he decided that he wanted to kiss me so he mouth raped me." "That's it?" "Pretty much. But after that I told him that he was the only guy I was attracted to and he made out with me." She sat up and turned off her iPod. "Whoa shit! That's completely hot." "Magenta and Columbia thought it was hilarious cause I went home and had lipstick all over my face." "Lipstick? He wears lipstick?" "No he was playing in his mom's makeup." "And when was this?" "Like last month... maybe January." "Wow," she chuckled "One more reason why I'm incredibly attracted to you." I smiled and she turned on the TV. We lied in bed all afternoon watching Criminal Minds and cuddling.

I've got the feeling that I'm in love with this one.


End file.
